1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to signal pickup mechanisms, and more particularly magnetic signal pickup mechanisms useful in picking up signals from nutators and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nearly all flow meter pickup mechanisms utilize analog variable reluctance sensing mechanisms. One limitation of these prior art mechanisms is that they are velocity dependant. Consequently, at low velocities, the signal can be very weak and difficult to differentiate from noise. In addition, the prior art devices are all relatively expensive, considering the relatively simple task they perform, when one considers them and compares them to the cost of other unrelated devices performing similar but unrelated functions.
One problem found in many prior art applications involving moving magnets is the magnetic coupling to an outside magnetic element causes magnetic stiction thereby inhibiting motion by a moving element at low velocities. What is needed, but not known to the prior art is a substantial reduction of the flow meter pickup mechanism magnetic coupling force.
The present invention attempts to solve these problems of the prior art devices by utilizing a more efficient design which permits use of a tiny wire having relatively insignificant mass and reacting with a magnetic mass with minimal stiction. The present invention does not rely on velocity for the strength of the signal. The present design utilizes interruption alternated with non interruption of energy to generate a digital output.